User blog:SANTORYU99/Overly Translated ERB: Eastern Philosophers vs. Western Philosophers
The Western Philosophers I began to go to a few big mess Acropolis, Please do not bring wrapped blow up seminar pimp limp. Abu evil philosophy is my invention. Rolling her entourage in France flyest nihilists, and I together. We get wisdom, wit, I can not question me! This fungal infection, and insert a Western! Obviously, that is not your kind of our spiritual brothers! We better thinkers, better speakers, better lover, there is a better person! The Eastern Philosophers We expect this arrogant, Evidence and wisdom from people who talk about the point, what! You West, a discipline required of life, is sloppy They lack on their own, Mike control. We are a precise strike, but I will destroy your attention Our children and grandchildren pertussis hand, that your ass generations! We meet and patience, this country, the presence of life! You will never want to be our wisdom to keep posted candles! The Western Philosophers Oh, I have, you can bow to kowtow to do When I squeezed the Pooh squat pottery father! It is necessary to accept the control of the life, you receive! I drove Hui career, because they are "to call me, Superman! I like the freedom of rigid thinkers like you are facing? This is my job! Similar confusion skewers piercing Yotsuba is, I got a sharp wit! (Oh!) You flubbed mission. I hit submit to submit your ass! Letters and brochures, and throw in the theater I've published disses! Well, we know, it has held two yin and yang twins, I can go to Jackie. Sun Tzu, I'll pick my separate way, people with your weapons! These pioneering is generally not difficult, because the microphone, all men are like, "yo, what happened?" His. You do not create rap art, good luck to the lyrical tragic story! The Eastern Philosophers You bitch, better weapons, I have the art of war! Now how do these white boys, out of the sun, "the speculation is causing burn! Asian spitting disease, no, this is not SARS, Lao Tzu, Confucius is our understanding of it fell slightly to take a punch! Candy and I will be with you, Voltaire, French drip Tamagomenkami of. Your self-esteem just because it is disturbing Freedom of expression does not mean only voice to keep! Upon receipt, I ask you who killed God: When his beard, where he died in disgrace? I tried to grow a new German spirit, However, you can only be the rise of hatred. I do not have a third Reichy! Moreover, this is your father, Socrates began working with you! Frankly, I'm here and you owe your students to apologize, I think The Western Philosophers I just do not call myself a student of the newcomers. If Nietzsche was, do not you open one knee! I N-I-E-T-Z-S-C-H-E so! I no longer gravy, how to exit your name in the spelling bee! Freshmen? Bitch, I is toxic, like hemlock bite! Hang up sandals door, which will lead you suck SOC penis! Sheng Bulu, Socrates! Your thing, I'm a little nervous! Come, let them show off their black mud lively consciousness in China, some of the shine! I can not tell a friend that lottery ticket from unauthorized frog! Since your ridicule morality, it will keep your coffee your fat nose! Do not start and beef frank, I will try to be frank! Who gives a woman Franks, Hang II Frank beef! The Eastern Philosophers I opened themselves, their confusion is our chance! We, bowl, it is empty, you need to remember is very helpful. Wow, I, I do not mean disrespect, However, you need to make your dish with some you have to fill a certain significance of dog feces! Oh, now, I do not want to stand so that I, I, you delete a chance to move bitch! Yo, in the traditional rap battle, it has been written, 2 people on the same team, it should be easy because some chickens clucking? Man, Confucius, and always try to put some in its place, Why in your face, it must be taught a better fit, not your eyebrows? Okay, I understand that you let this happen? I think - GO box in hat, hit his head in the war provocation! So, I'm here for your weak rookie, a true golden rule Confucius say, you remain in a position, all of these fortune cookies! Category:Blog posts